A Bow Without An Arrow
by Synchronistic
Summary: -A new story with a different O.C. It might blend with the actual show from time to time, but not to often. For sure somethings will be similar.- Echo has an encounter with a stranger near his home. They fuel his passion for fighting and thinking of a bigger picture than just going from the static day to day life he usually lives.


Chapter 1

~Hey everyone I'm back from a long break of not writing. Due to RWBY becoming far more intricate now I've decided to not continue any more on Red Violet. It would be lots to write a simple action now that they've made the show a bit more advanced. So instead I'm going to do I guess it would be a "traditional" fanfiction. I'm just going to write more of these stories that don't really weave much with the show. Sure there will be a few instances where it does, but it won't be all the time. I hope you enjoy my new work and enjoy the stories.~

P.S. Don't worry, I'm probably never going to write anything like Mythical Duo ever again, it was just a bet I'd knew it would be an awful story.

Echo flicked his left hand and it spawned his red bow with three magical arrows already notched. The forest was dark, but his ice blue eyes were well adjusted to the night. He had been hunting for food tonight, because the full moon provided the best nights to hunt. Its white rays helped him navigate the forest where it broke through the branches and splashed onto the forest floor. He stared at the shadowy figure making sure not to tear his sight away from it. It made no sign of movement, whether it was Grimm or some other animal it was unclear. He fired his three arrows as warning shots making sure to miss so he could scare it off. They pierced through the night and whizzed past the figure. They made a thudding noise as they embedded themselves into the tree next to the figure. It only seemed to irritate it though and it began to advance towards him, he fired three more warning shots, but it only continued to get closer.

"Fine, no more warnings." He whispered to himself as he readied three more delicately placing them on his bow.

The figure sped up and he could only watch as it jumped and grabbed a branch. It swung around the branch and then used the momentum to make it fly through the air. It reached him and knocked him over landing on top of him. He winced in pain when his back made contact with the hard forest floor. . The grass flattened and twigs snapped under their weight. He looked up and was met with two deadly, golden eyes. It had pinned him down to the ground well. He could tell it was another human now, its figure was too small for Grimm, and if it was some form of Grimm he would already be dead. They held each others gaze for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

"What now? Are you going to kill me? Please, I'm just dying to know." He rolled his eyes as he waited for a response which came in the form of a blow to his head. It was a soft hit, they had made sure not to any damage.

"That was for the awful pun." The response was accompanied by a female's voice.

He held his cheek where he had been hit, it stung a little but it wasn't anything too bad in terms of pain.

The female got off of him and he watched as she stretched a bit before looking back at him.

"Hmph, I was beaten by a girl. Not just any girl, but a human girl." He said as he looked at her.

She shot him a deadly look that sent fear coursing through his veins like venom.

"Yes you were, and I can beat you again. Is that what you want?" Her cold voice cut through the night air between them.

"No, no. Its fine, really. I was only joking." He replied before flicking his left hand again, unsummoning his bow.

She turned to walk away and the moonlight illuminated the outline of her figure. Her outfit consisted of a black and white theme from her black bow to her black boots. She had a white jacket on along with black shorts. Ribbon was wrapped thinly around her wrists with gaps in between strands. Her hair was as dark as the night itself. She had a sword sheathed across her back, something Echo wouldn't mind challenging.

Echo's attire consisted of a brown hoodie, black jeans that led to his black boots, brown gauntlets, goggles that sat on his head of dirty blonde hair, and a white shirt under his hoodie. The light clothing helped him run around faster, allowing him to switch firing positions and navigate through the forest. Though, if he was ever caught up close against a melee fighter he had something for that occasion.

Echo's curiosity was peaked by this stranger and he was still a bit upset over being beaten by a filthy human. This was his forest, and he intended to show who was the better fighter. He smirked as he ran up a nearby tree trunk doing a back flip off of it and landing softly on a sturdy branch. He kept his eyes on her as she continued to walk relatively slowly. He took advantage of this and began jumping from branch to branch making sure not to break any. He wanted to beat her at her own game so he picked an apple from a tree and threw it at the ground. She turned to look at where the sound of it hitting the ground was as he had hoped and he then copied what she had done earlier. He grabbed onto a branch and swung around it, he then used his momentum and let go launching himself over toward her. The only difference was she was quick enough to react, she kicked as he descended but he was ready for an attack this time and he leaned out of the way of her defense. He pushed her onto the ground and pinned her down the same way she had pinned him earlier.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Answer." Was his only reply as he looked down into her golden eyes. "What is a human, especially a female human doing out here this late?" He spat the word human out as he had disgust for the word.

"You speak as if you aren't human." She growled back at him.

"Never mind that," He backtracked a bit flustered and he didn't notice his grip loosen a bit.

It was all she needed as she broke his hold of her hand and punched him across the face. He then lost grip of her other hand and she shoved him off. It happened so fast he didn't even know how to react, she rolled away and jumped to her feet as he stood up. He held his cheek again and stared at her, she was someone you didn't want to mess with. They heard growling from nearby bushes. Echo quickly summoned his bow and aimed in the direction of the sound, she used the distraction as an advantage and she lunged at him. He looked over at her due to the sound of her movement and "fuck" was all he could think as she almost connected with him.

While she was mid-air she was slammed from the side by an ursa that leapt out of the brush. He quickly flicked his hand to unsummon his bow and he leapt after the girl catching her. The force she had been hit with transferred to him and it sent them both onto the ground. Echo took most of the damage as he landed on his left shoulder. He let go of her and got to his feet summoning his bow once again. Pain shot through his shoulder as he tried to aim with his left hand but he pushed through it and fired two notched arrows. They found their marks embedding themselves into the eyes of the ursa. It began swinging wildly in confusion in its loss of eye sight. The girl got up and carefully approached the ursa before decapitating it, putting it out of its misery.

Echo unsummoned his bow as she sheathed her sword. He leaned against a tree and looked at her as he tried to hide the pain.

"We make a pretty good team." He said as she turned to look at him.

"Yea, when you aren't shooting your arrows at me."

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her side remark.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Grimm or some sort of animal I hunt to stay alive here, so I'm never sure if I have to fight or just chase. Plus, they were just warning shots I had no intention to kill "

Her eyes narrowed before she spoke again. "They were pretty close warning shots." Her eyes softened up a bit as she approached closer to him. "Are you alright? I mean between me beating you up and you slamming into the ground along with me I'm not exactly sure how much pain you are in."

"Don't worry I'm fine." He tried to overdo it and rolled his shoulder to show he was fine. All it did was cause more pain and his right hand instinctively moved to his shoulder, holding it as if to stop the pain.

She came closer to him, face to face. "Don't move it, it'll only make it worse" Her eyes had a hint of worry in them as she met his ice blue eyes. They held each others gaze once more, her eyes moved to focus on his shoulder. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but I have to make sure nothing is broken."

"I said I'm-" His voice was stopped by the pain that shot through his shoulder as she held onto it running her fingers over it making sure no bone had been broken.

It hurt like hell, but the softness of her touch helped even out the pain he felt. The feeling was bittersweet due to the mixture of pain and comfort. Echo returned to reality by her voice.

"Nothing broken, its just going to be really sore and you can definitely count on a sensitive bruise there." She looked back at him, they were about the same height except he was an inch or two taller. "If you have to use your bow, be careful because you'll definitely feel it when you do."

"Oh thanks, I appreciate the help..." His voice trailed off as if he was missing something, that being her name.

"Blake." She filled in the blank for him.

"Well Blake, I guess not all humans are as bad as they say nowadays. You've at least shown me there is at least one good one. Please ignore all my remarks about females, I guess it was just the gender rivalry speaking." He shifted awkwardly looking around the forest.

She patted his chest with the back of her hand playfully. "Hey, you're not so bad yourself."

"I just have one more thing to ask." He once again shifted awkwardly a little nervous before blurting out his question all at once. "Can you... come home with me in case more ursa try to maul me to death? I can't hold my bow that well right now." He looked down at the ground as he finished his question a bit embarrassed.

She placed her hand on his other shoulder and looked into his eyes as he looked up. "Sure, I wouldn't mind helping you..." She made her voice trail off in the same way he had before.

He gave her a weak smile before responding. "Echo."


End file.
